Secret
by loveRnB
Summary: episode 303ref Steve and Catherine one shot


**The secrete **

Catherine had always worried about Steve but she was custom to it but today she was really worried for the first time she could not get hold him in the 20 year they known each other. She couldn't really remember a time that he has not call her back or answered the phone when she called well there was that one time when he was reported MIA (miss in action) with every minute that when by that she didn't hear from him made her worry more and more. When he was three hours over due she finely call Kono and Chin and head over to HQ but then their found the boat with that bloody shirt with no sign of Steve or Danny she was really worried. the Shirt was the right size for Steve she was not too sure if it was Danny or Steve but then when Fong had told Kono and her that blood didn't belong to Steve she was revived a little it was not unit she saw him with her own eyes give him a hug feeling his arms around her that was when she left light on feel one more.

Catherine meets up with Steve and the team for dinner at Kamekona place. they were talk and laughing when Danny state "the last fish trip ever" Steve asked "forever" Danny said "with you yes" Chin laughs and Catherine said "ouch" Max asked Danny "maybe you could like to try bone fishing" Danny asked what that is and max tells him that "EEL there are #1 game fishing it every relaxing" Danny asked "does it involve sinking dingy, boat-jacking or tiger shark" Max said "it more elegant that deep-sea fishing I took Kamekona last week" he tell then he buffed the all time. Danny adds "see there you are someone who dislike the water much as I do" Kamekona said "oh no love the ocean I just got sick off pulling hooks out of fish" other laugher at that Kono said "I hear ya" Chin said "yeah that was my job when you were kid" Kono said "yeah it wasn't because I was scared coz, I let you do it because you wanted to take care of me" Chin said "I still do" cry of oh and that sweet was heard by all.

Steve lain in said to Danny "too Billy Salve" hit they beer together. Kamekona said "ok no more talking time to eat" Danny said "that really good" he asked if he was sure and when Danny said yes he give Danny cork-age for the tuna. Danny took at Steve and Steve said "why are you looking at me for I told you get it stuffed" Danny asked "you put him up to this" Steve said "no but pretty good" Danny tell him "then you can pay for half of it" Chin laugh and Steve lifted his beer bottle up and with mouth full he say "to Danno fist fish" Chin said "I dirk to that" Kono ads "and last" the laugh again. Friends laugh and enjoin once other company on dry land.

Steve and Catherine had walked over to his truck they both got in and Steve watched his friends for second before starting the engine, He turn to turn to Catherine and ask "tell me asked you something? When we were out there Danny was so scared and you know what he like when he scared he was going on about one thing or other. He said something… he called me danger magnet do you think I am a Danger Magnet?"

Catherine blinked then look at him then add "no Steve you know Danny didn't mean what he said, he just letting go of some steam" Steve look at her, she could tell there was something on his mind and before he could said anything Catherine asked "what wrong?" when he look at her questioning her with his eyes she tells him "I can tell something is bothering you" He smiled at her the last 20 years she had worked her way through his walls and traps to his heart and she knew it too. He whisper was so low that Catherine almost missed what he had said "I almost told Danny" as he look down at her hands which where resting on her lap he eyes was fix the ring she was wearing on her middle finger for few minutes before look up at her give her finite smile as he mind ran over the day he had place it on her hand. She smiled back at him as she played with ring she remembered the promise they had made to one other all this years ago.

She changed the topic by asked "who Billy Salve?" Steve sighs and pulled the truck out and told her "the reason Danny hates the ocean so much. Billy was Danny best friend, Danny family as this beach house and one summer Billy joined Danny family at the beach house. Danny and Billy had contest to see who can swim faster Danny got caught this really bad tripe and When Billy try to swim out to him he caught this undertone they found his body the next day 3 mills out in the ocean" She look at him in shock saying law voice "poor Danny"

Steve stop at red light and turn to and said "that when I every nearly told him I open my month to tell him all that came out was sorry man" he sighed shaking his head clear and waiting the light to turn green. He wanted to tell Danny his little secret but he knew Catherine safety must come above everything else including his friendship with Danny. She placed her hand on his need for comfort.


End file.
